Talk Sex With Rubeus Hagrid
by Piratas do Trash
Summary: RIPAGEM. Hagrid encarna Marília Gabriela, faz um programa de entrevistas filmado num motel e rouba o título de um filme da Madonna. O ripador solo morreu de vergonha alheia.


**Nome Original desta Aberração: **Na Cama com Hagrid** (Alex: Ai gentch, imagina o TAMANHO daquela tora! — NOT) (Alex 2: Colega, zoofilia é o que há!)**

**Mente Pervertida:** Galera do Beco **(Alex: Aposto que é um grupo de **_**ficwriters**_**… Mas eu VIVO DIZENDO que duas cabeças NÃO PENSAM melhor do que uma, especiàlmente falando de **_**trash**_**!) (Alex 2: Ou será que é um bando de **_**skinheads**_**?) (Alex 3: Pois é, o que não se faz no beco…)**

**Link: **http: / www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2563595/ 1/ NA_CAMA_COM_HAGRID (remova os espaços)

Capítulo 1

PROGRAMA DE ESTRÉIA

**(Alex: Sirius e Remus de Gonorréia.)**

**NA:** Fic por **(Alex: "Mu…") **Leka **(Alex: "… Xereca") **Moreira e Lucy Holmes. **(Alex: "Hate to say I told you sooooooooo" #thehivesfeelings) (Alex 2: Espero que você não tenha NENHUM parentesco com meu bom e velho amigo (?) Cher-lóqui, se bem que mesmo que tiver deve ser a prima pobre!)**

**Escuridão completa. (Alex: Ai ai ai ui ui! No **_**darkroom**_**, no escuro do inferninho é SEMPRE bem melhor! Dá até para fazer um ketch no Hagrid #vomita com a imagem mental)** Oh! **(Alex: Na terceira palavra da fic, já tem alguém gemendo. Prevejo um trash daqueles…) (Alex 2: "Oh! Ah! Oh! Ah! Enfia tudinho, bofe, vai! Ah!") **Feixes de luzes piscando e iluminando, pouco a pouco, a telinha tão preta do seu televisor** (Alex: CAH-FO-NA! Ai, cadê meu rum?)**. Rosa** (Alex: Agora melhorou *.*)**, amarelo, verde, vermelho **(Alex: Era o arco-íris inteiro! Pronto. Está parecendo esquema de luz da Parada Gay…)**. A câmera dá um salto e gira **(Alex: UIII, querida, se já tá nesse nível de contorcionismo, dá pra ir para as Olimpíadas e atacar o amiguinho Diego Hypólito no vestiário! Ou virar **_**stripper**_**/**_**lap-dancer**_**/**_**go-go-girl**_**, vai saber…)**. A frase: "A real dos personagens" **(Alex: Agora Harrytcha e companhia saem do armário!)** aparece em branco enquanto fotos em preto e branco de Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Sirius, Remo **(Alex: Vamos remar, **_**darlin**_**? #EPICFAIL)** e todo o resto da enorme banca de J.K. **(Alex: Banca de Jornal? Banca de Jurados? Alguém que banca o viado? Explica-me que meus neurônios de falso loiro estão brigados!)** vão se colocando umas na frente das outras **(Alex continua confuso e atocha um pinto de borracha no cérebro para ver se os neurônios fazem as pazes.)**. A câmera se afasta para, depois, voltar rapidamente focando uma belíssima **(Alex: COF COF, e PELUDA, né amor?) **e exuberante foto colorida de "Rúbeo Hagrid: apresentador". Uma piscadela sexy **(Alex: COF COF, Tão sexy quanto a Munda fazendo um **_**lap-dance**_**. Até a Neuma passa, mesmo que não arme a minha barraca. #Um tijolo aparata misteriòsamente sobre a cabeça de Alex e ele fica um mês desmaiado.) **para a galerinha que está assistindo **(Alex está em dúvida entre pintar as unhas de roxo, rosa ou verde-limão, ou deixar na cor natural.) **e a direção do foco muda para um letreiro com luzes em néon que se destacam assustadoramente **(Alex: Essa porra super hiper mega CAFONA mega blast plus advanced copiando descaràdamente VEGAS em dia de PUTARIA GENERALIZADA era para dar MEDO? #Espanca as autoras com um dicionário.) (Alex 2: E eu escrevi "CAGONA" da primeira vez sem querer. Só para constar.) ** no ato de um prédio trouxa!** (Alex: Um prédio trouxa que é um ser animado e pode realizar ATOS… Agora sim eu estou com MEDOOOOOOOOONN.)**

**NA CAMA COM HAGRID** **(Alex imagina uma NC de Rubinho com Madame Maxime e morre de desgosto com a imagem mental.)**

_A câmera foca o cenário: Um palco gigantesco, com uma cama mega-super-ultra king size ao centro, fundo azul com estrelas flutuando magicamente e objetos de fetiche espalhados pelo cenário. Uma banda composta por duendes toca um jazz._ **(Alex: Estão filmando essa porra num motel e Hagrid vai fazer suruba com uma banda de duendes. #vira purpurina por causa do choque)**

Uma voz feminina, com sotaque francês faz o anúncio: **(Alex: Claro, a Madame Maxime tinha que estar no meio! Mesmo que seja só para pôr o dedjINHU.)**

– E com vocês, o apresentador mais sexy, charmoso e de graaaande **(Alex: Ele é um meio-gigante, porra, dá pra imaginar o tamanho da toba peluda do caralho! Se bem que tem a teoria do L, né, embora eu nunca pude comprovar…) **... (a platéia arregala os olhos)... Coração **(Alex: "…de Dragão. E aparência também.") **! Rúbeo Hagrid!

Uma plaquinha com os dizeres "aplausos" é erguida por um elfo **(Alex: **_**Talk-shows**_** são BRO-XAN-TCHIS! Puta que pariu três vezes, tem dente e toma limonada pra cagar de madrugada!) (Alex 2: E o elfo ergueu a placa com a rola anã, sacou? #EPICFAIL)** e a platéia saúda o apresentador, que surge pela direita.

– Boa Noite! Boa noite! **(Alex: BOA NOOOOITCHY. #William Bonner feelings.) (Alex 2: Bona nochy #interna.)** – Hagrid se estende na cama ao centro, com uma pose à la Cleópatra **(Alex está dançando Macarena vestido de Mulher Maravilha com os elfos domésticos e não pode comentar.)**. – Bem vindos ao nosso primeiro programa! Traremos até vocês uma ou mais celebridades para fazer uma entrevista, falar de sua vida amorosa, desvendar suas preferências sexuais **(Alex: UI, COLEGA, AÍ EU QUERO! ME DIZ que o Dumby vai contar todos os bastidores do namoro dele com o Grindenwald! *.*)** com muito sexo, nenhuma droga e muita música romântica **(Alex: Para mim continua sendo sexo, drogas e rockanroll. #lixa as unhas.) (Alex 2: MENTIIIIRA que as autoras não tavam nas maiores DORGAS quando PENSARAM nessa… coisa.)**, porque cá entre nós, o rock and roll só serve para esquentar um clima de sexo animal **(Alex liga Iron Maiden no último volume e mostra a língua para Rubinho Hagrid.) (Alex 2: HUMANO é que você não é, Rubinho!)**, aí já é outra história.

O elfo levanta uma plaquinha com os dizeres "risadas". A platéia obedece. **(Alex: Fizeram lavagem cerebral no público ou eles estão sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius. UH-ÓH.)**

– E mais, os entrevistados terão a chance de responder às perguntas da platéia, com direito a selinho e tudo! **(Alex: CHAMA O DRAQUITCHO! CHAMA O DRAQUITCHO! #começa a pular que nem uma tiete e Neuma precisa espancá-lo com um poste para ele voltar ao normal)** – as garotas da platéia soltam gritinhos histéricos – Tudo isso aqui! Direto da minha cama... – Hagrid faz uma cara sensual, enquanto alisa o lençol. **(Alex: . Argh!)**

_Enquanto isso, nos bastidores:_ Lucy Holmes, assistente de palco, cutuca Leka Moreira, outra assistente de palco. **(Alex: Elas AINDA POR CIMA se incluem como POs? Vai lamber buceta…#espera que o Apolo não esteja lendo, porque com certeza vai acatar a sugestão)**

– Leka... Você por acaso acha que essa cara sensual dele convence alguém? **(Alex: Nem eu, querida!)**

– Bem... Existe gosto pra tudo, não é? **(Alex: Pois é, colega, foi o que eu disse lá em cima. E TAMBÉM tem gosto para escrever uma tosqueira dessas.)** Vai que tem uma ninfomaníaca que sempre teve fantasias com um meio gigante **(Alex: Deixa de comentar mais uma vez sobre a possível piroca de meio metro.)**... – as duas se encaram fazendo uma careta.

– EEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUU, !

_De volta ao palco, Hagrid__._ **(Alex: Qual é a dessas descrições LOUSHUOSSASS e ABSOLÙTAMENTE NECESSÁRIAS em itálico?)**

– E agora, tenho a honra de chamar ao palco o nosso primeiro casal... Quero dizer, a primeira dupla de convidados! Sirius Black e Remo Lupin! **(Alex: Fantabulosa! AGORA eles saem do armário *.* E eu vou pegar no remo dentro do barco (entenda como quiser...) — NOT)**

O elfo levanta mais uma vez a plaquinha com os dizeres "aplausos" sem necessidade **(Alex: Ai, querida, não precisa disfarçar que está todo mundo com a Maldição Imperius!)**. As garotas presentes começam a gritar e a atirar calcinhas no palco **(Alex: Ai, não, gentch, não faz isso! Vão acabar com todo o estoque da Neuma! #é atropelado por um Scania e um **_**Fénémé **_**dirigido por um vulto negro 4 por 4.)**. Da algazarra, alguns gritos se distinguiam.

– ! Sirius gostoso! Meu cachorrão! Olha pra mim, olha pra mim! Te aaaamooooo! Remo! Uiva para mim, Lobão! Lindo, lobão, bonito e gostosão! **(Alex: AIIII, COLEGA! VAI ROLAR SURUBA COM A PLATÉIA!)**

Remo entra discretamente, enquanto Sirius joga beijos para a platéia. Hagrid se levanta** (Alex: "… tropeça num cabo de eletricidade, bate a cabeça no chão da platéia e morre prematùramente aos 297 anos. Sua queda esmagou e levou a vida de 50 fãs.")**

**(Alex faz uma rapidinha básica com o gatinho do Shrek no parágrafo desnecessário.) **para cumprimentá-los.

– Como vão vocês? **(Alex: "Como vai você? Assim como eu… Uma pessoa comum… um filho de Deeeeus… Nessa canoa furada… Remando contra a maré… Não acredito em nada… Até duvido da fé" #Rita Lee feelings(8))** Fiquem à vontade, a cama é grande, cabe todo mundo.** (Alex: Eu DISSE que o Rubinho queria surubão!)**

Sirius olha enviesado para a cama. **(Alex: "É muito pequena para caber um meio-gigante, um cachorro e um lobisgay. Você REÀLMENTE ACHA que eu vou ficar no aperto, bofe?")**

– Sem ofensas, Hagrid, mas não costumo dividir uma cama com outro homem...** (Alex: SEEEEEI, querido. Só se for com a lobisgirl do seu lado, né?)**

Alguns duendes da banda murmuram: "Hummmmm... sei..." **(Alex: Vão fazer outra coisa da vida ao invés de me copiar, duendes invejosos!)**, mas se calam ao ver o olhar de censura de Sirius. **(Alex: Pois é, o **_**doggy**_** põe medo! CACHORRÃO! AUAU!)**

– Não seja por isso, temos um divã e uma poltrona, acomodem-se. **(Alex: Remmy quer sentar no colo do Siri, porra!)**

Sirius senta no divã imitando a pose de Hagrid de forma mais máscula **(Alex: E isso é POSSÍVEL, Siri? ME ENGANA QUE EU GOSTO!)**, enquanto Lupin tira o vibrador que estava preso **(Alex: "… nas profundezas do seu cu desde a noite anterior.") (Alex 2: Já começou a NC e eu nem percebi? #rouba pacote de nozes torradas do Tico e do Teco)** na poltrona e se senta.

– Bem, antes de começar** (Alex: Lá vem os reclames do plin plin a menos de um minuto de programa!)**, quero agradecer aos dois pela presença!

– Nós é que agradecemos, Hagrid. É uma honra participar de seu primeiro programa. – Remo responde, Sirius imitando o amigo com a boca, provocando risadas.** (Alex: Eu não ri -.-)**

– Então, a primeira pergunta vai para o Sirius... – Hagrid com algumas fichas na mão **(Alex: É para enfiar no buraquinho (UI!) na lateral da cama que ela começa a tremer, querido. Nunca foi num motel não?) **– Afinal, você está morto ou não? **(Alex: É um fantasma na sua frente, Hagrid querido, você não está vendo? Ou o ressuscitaram com vodu… #vai perguntar para os Seguidores da Mãe Munda se algum deles andou recebendo o espírito de Sério Preto.)**

– Na verdade, isso ainda é segredo nacional, ou melhor, internacional. **(Alex está berrando "Me come, gostoso!" na janela e não pode comentar sobre essa trama 007/teoria da conspiração fail.)** – Sirius fez cara de importante – É como se fosse novela **(Alex: Ah, é, ele se fingiu de morto para ser contratado pela Rede LOBO de televisão!)**, ninguém sabe se o Harry vai morrer no final e ninguém sabe se eu vou voltar **(Alex: Doce ilusão das autoras que seria #Totó feelings.)**. Então, prefiro não me pronunciar a respeito. O script da história ainda não foi liberado para ninguém pela tia J.K... Tive até que pedir permissão a ela para vir aqui hoje **(Alex: E para mijar e cagar, você precisa pedir permissão pra Tia Jô também? E para atochar a rola no seu lobinho, também?)**! – exclamou extasiado.

– Tem razão, o Sirius só está aqui hoje porque conseguiu uma autorização da nossa chefa **(Alex: "Chefa" é uma marca de vibradores de cor preta muito populares na África Sub-Saariana, inspirados nos gorilas da raça Motumbo.)** – Remo confessou, como se estivesse contanto um segredo, enquanto as garotas da platéia levantavam suas próprias placas: "Ele não morreu!".** (Alex: Morreu sim! **_**Learn to live with it**_**!) (Alex 2: E Elvis não morreu, Michael Jackson não morreu, Tiradentes não morreu, Jesus não morreu, Marilyn Monroe não morreu, Jack Kennedy não morreu, o Barney não morreu… Só o Paul McCartney morreu, e aquele que veio tocar no Brasil ano passado é um sósia.)**

– Sei, sei... Então, vamos ao que interessa **(Alex: Vamo neça que é bom à beça! Ou seja, o rala-e-rola.)**: Eu chamei vocês aqui justamente para tirar a dúvida de milhões de fãs... Afinal, vocês têm ou não têm um caso? **(Alex: DIZ QUE SIM! DIZ QUE SIM! DIZ QUE SIM! #vira purpurina)**

As garotas da platéia olhavam, esperançosas, lágrimas nos olhos. Até o elfo parou para ouvir. **(Alex: A elfa fashion quer um Trio Suruba Feelings que eu sei…)**

– CLARO QUE NÃO, CAR****! – Sirius berra **(Alex: Sirius não tira o caralho da boca, prontofalei.) (Alex: Faz a chuca e se joga, colega!)**, e observa o prompter **(Alex: Ai, traduza!)**, onde focaliza uma tela com closed caption acionado –... Ei, por que tem esses asteriscos aí no palavrão que eu falei? **(Alex: Porque palavrões ainda são proibidos para menores de 21 anos e maiores de 60 u.u)**

– Ordens da direção... – responde Hagrid, um tanto chateado – A censura ainda existe... **(Alex: Lulinha e Dilma Flintstone que o digam, colegue!) **Mas se vocês não tem **(Alex: Isso foi escrito antes da brochante e inútil Reforma Ortográfica, então eu POSSO exigir um acento circunflexo aqui!) **um caso, por que aquela pegação toda no terceiro filme sobre o Harry **(Alex: O Hagrid deve ter lido alguma fic trash e confundido, não é possível…Porque EEEEU não vi pegação nenhuma, e teria sido o primeiro a comentar.)**?

– Apenas interpretamos os papéis que nos deram **(Alex: Siri e Remmy AH-RA-SAN-DUH na indústria pornô, que eu sei!) **– responde Lupin, com um trejeito um tanto suspeito na mão **(Alex: UIIII, SE JOGA, PINTOSA!)**, enquanto Sirius murmurava algo do tipo: "Pode falar sexo, viadagem, mas não pode falar palavrão! Que putaria..." **(Alex: Como diria a minha querida miguxinha Martaxa Suplício: relaxa e goza, Siri, porque putaria é o que há!) **– Mas é comum que os fãs formem casais **(Alex: Qual a novidade de fãs que se casam/namoram/transam com fãs?)**, infelizmente para alguns, não é nosso caso.

– É isso aí, o Remo **(Alex: Lugar de remo é no bote! #FAIL) **tem um caso com a Tonks, aliás, vê se faz ela gemer mais baixo, cace*****! **(Alex: Eu DISSE que Siri não tira o cacete da boca!)** Quase não durmo ontem. **(Alex: Os TRÊS moram na mesma casa e dizem que não têm um caso? Relacionamento alternativo à vista!) (Alex 2: Pois é, mas lembra o QUANTO o Remmy hesitou em pegar a Tonks? Ele estava sofrendo a morte do cachorrão do funk dele, por isso!) (Alex 3: Remmy, Tonks e Siri no SÉCSU SELVÁGI toda noite!) **– Remo sorri, envergonhado, Hagrid faz um gesto como quem diz: "danadinho" e as fãs suspiram aliviadas, mas chateadas pelo caso do Remo **(Alex: Não acho nem um pouco decepcionante saber que seu ídolo é viado. AH-DO-GO! *.*) (Alex virou purpurina com essa frase de quádruplo sentido.)**. – E eu... Bem, eu sou **(Alex: "… bicha. Finàlmente posso sair do armário e admitir o romance com meu bofe em paz, e TINHA que ser ao vivo num **_**talk show**_** porque é um LOOOOOUSHOOOO!")** "o cara". Em todas as histórias das fãs eu me dou bem com uma mulher gostosa. **(Alex: Um "amigo" meu (porque é que eu só tenho relacionamentos estranhos?) tem uma teoria sobre machões ninfomaníacos que pagam de pegadores… Mas eu NÃO estou pondo a sexualidade do Apolo em dúvida, SÓ PARA CONSTAR.)**

– Isso quando não colocam você e o Remo se atracando. **(Alex: Ninguém COLOCA, Rubinho Hagrid, eles já fazem isso sozinhos… É só o Siri que COLOCA o pipi de cachorro no rabo do lobinho.)** – Hagrid ri, acompanhado pelos duendes da banda. O elfo ergue a plaquinha de "risos" **(Alex: Juro por Merlin que na próxima eu espanco o elfo com um vidro de KY e enfio a plaquinha onde não bate sol.)**, mas ouvem-se algumas lágrimas. **(Alex: Ai, que LOOOOOUSHOOOOO, lágrimas fazem barulho, agora! Mas se a gente já entrou na Matrix, cadê o Neo?)**

– São histórias dos fãs, eles escrevem sobre o que querem acreditar **(Alex: SEEEEEEI. Está desviando do assunto, e é a típica situação de que QUEM CALA CONSENTE.)** – Remo permanece rubro, mas calmo. – Não temos controle sobre isso, é apenas resultado das interpretações diferentes geradas por cada leitor de Harry Potter.

O elfo levanta a plaquinha de "Oooooh..." e a platéia segue: – OOOOOOOOOHHH!.**(Alex: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOoh, what a crowd full of stars!" Simply Red Feelings)**

_Nos bastidores:_ Lucy Holmes e Leka Moreira **(Alex: O quão BRO-CHAN-TE é autores se incluírem como POs? É coisa de pré-primário, ficadica.) **, as **(Alex: "… inúteis de plantão.") **ajudantes de palco:

– Isso é papo de veado, não é não **(Alex: Veado é o Prongs. Entenda como quiser.) (Alex 2: "Porque ele é viado mas é meu amiiiigo" (8))**? – Leka pergunta.

– Não sei, sinceramente, espero que eles sejam pelo menos bissexuais... **(Alex: O Remmy, pelo menos, é! Para faturar o cachorrão e depois a mutante…)** – Lucy examina os dois entrevistados – Olha o desperdício!** (Alex vomita borboletas.)** O Sirius continua sexy, mesmo sendo um quase quarentão... E o Remo também, além de intelectual... **(Alex compra dois pares de óculos Ray-Ban rosa para as POs/autoras.)**

– É... – suspiros das duas.

_De volta ao palco..._

– Muito profundo, Lupin... **(Alex: Vai fundo que você consegue, Siri!)** – Hagrid finge ar compenetrado **(Alex: Até o Rubinho foi penetrado? Por quem, que eu não vi?)**.

– É isso aí, o Remo pode falar um monte de abobrinhas **(Alex boceja.)**, mas ele fala bonito **(Alex: O lobisgay É bonito, Siri! Pelo menos para você…)(Alex: Eu falei "lobisgay" e me ocorreu a idéia de um **_**crossover**_**, mas eu NÃO vou dar idéias para autores **_**trash**_**.)**. E quero ver alguém provar que somos dois gays! **(Alex: EU PROVO!)**

– EU PROVO! – uma voz da platéia. **(Alex: Eu não fui nessa porra de programa, então pára de me copiar, platéia!)**

– Quem é? – os três perguntam e toda a platéia se volta para trás. **(Alex: Não foi a platéia quem falou? Estou confuso…)**

Um homenzinho de cabelos ralos e óculos, um tanto gordo, sai debaixo de uma capa de chuva **(Alex: E ainda por cima estava chovendo DENTRO do estúdio? #Matrix feelings. Ainda bem que eu não estava lá, iria AH-CA-BAR com o meu cabelo.) **e corre para o palco. **(Alex: É o Jô, vindo pegar de volta o cargo que o Rubinho roubou dele!)**

– Sou eu! **(Alex: A bruxa do 71.) (Alex 2: Não, o Sr. Barriga!)** – Pedro Pettigrew diz, com as mãos na cintura **(Alex: É UMA BICHOOOONA!)**. O elfo levanta novamente a placa com "OOOOOHHHH" e a platéia o segue. **(Como prometido, Alex espanca o elfo até a morte com uma boneca inflável do Superman e atocha a placa onde não bate sol. UIII!)**

– Pettigrew, você é um procurado! Como conseguiu entrar aqui? **(Alex: Do mesmo jeito que nosso país tupiniquim funciona, querid: NA BASE DO SUBORNO! #Alex veste sua cueca cheia de dólares e vira go-go boy da SoGo.)** – Hagrid se ergue da cama. **(Alex: Ai, quem lê só essa frase acha que o Rubinho foi pego no schlap-schlop com a Madame Maxime.)**

– Eu... subornei alguns seguranças... **(Alex: "Hate to say I told you SOOOOOOOO") **Mas isso não vem ao caso! Eu digo que os dois são completas bichas! **(Alex: Vide meu comentário anterior.)**

– VOCÊ É QUE É UM BICHA, SENDO COMIDO TODO DIA PELA COBRA DO VOLDEMORT! **(Alex: Siri, me diz alguma coisa que eu já não saiba… _|_) (Alex: "ES-CAN-DA-LOOO-SOOO, Você é guloso… E quer me seqüestraAaAaAaAar"! #Rita Lee Feelings)**– Sirius se levanta do divã, caminhando em direção a Pettigrew.

– É **(Alex: Ele ADMITIU que deixava a cobra do Voldy entrar? JÊ-SUIS! #vomita glitter por causa da imagem mental)**, MAS FORAM VOCÊS QUE ME APELIDARAM DE RABICHO!

– Mas a gente não tinha idéia de que você gostava de ser enrabado, Pedro! **(Alex: "Enfia a sua vida cor-de-rosa no rabo!" #jayvaquerfeelings)** – Lupin se pronunciou, constrangido – Bem, pelo menos não até aquele momento... **(Alex: E quando é que flagraram Wormtail tomando no cu que eu não me lembro?)**

Todos se voltam para Lupin, o elfo sequer tirava a placa de "Ooooh"! e a platéia repetia a cada informação nova. **(Alex joga fluido de isqueiro sobre a platéia e acende um fósforo com um sorriso incendiário.)**

– O que quer dizer, Remo **(Alex: Eu remo, tu remas, ele rema…)**? – Hagrid consegue tomar novamente o controle da situação **(Alex: Ele só fez uma pergunta! Isso não significa que ele voltou a ser o ativo da relação! — Q)** – Vamos nos organizar, por favor, providenciem uma outra poltrona para o cidadão **(Alex: Acredita-se que Pettigrew é desaparecido, e portanto ele perdeu todos os direitos políticos. Então ele NÃO É um cidadão.)** e um chá para todos. **(Alex: Ai, Rubinho, obrigada! Eu estava precisando de um chazinho de cogumelo para me acalmar!)**

– Quero um firewisky **(Alex: Vê aí dois de uma vez, bofe!)** – Sirius, com voz irritada consegue arrancar suspiros da platéia. Hagrid suspira. **(Alex: Acho que já sei onde foi parar aquele vibrador que o Lupin "achou"…)**

– Tudo o que quiserem... Quero dizer, não tudo! – Hagrid protege suas nádegas com a mão **(Alex: Eu sabia, bofe! É só para a Madame Maxime fazer fio-terra, não é?)** – Mas continuando... Remo, o que tem a dizer a respeito desse ex-amigo de vocês?** (Alex: "Ele é uma BICHOOOOONA!")**

– Na verdade... É tudo muito constrangedor... Mas o Tiago me confidenciou que... O PEDRO DEU EM CIMA DELE! PRONTO, FALEI! **(Alex: AAAAAAAARGH! #cospe o chá de cogumelo com firewhisky e suja todo o teclado do PC# Isso é PIOR que um Peter de 11 anos chupando um Sirius que acabou de ser atacado pela PedoBellatrix, só para "passar o dodói"! #Como Peter se Tornou um Escroto feelings.)**

– ! – a platéia não precisou da plaquinha do elfo. **(Alex: NÃO TEM MAIS PLAQUINHA E ELFO! EU ME ENCARREGUEI DISSO! #olha para o elfo emapalhado em cima da sua cama)**

– O QUE? **(Alex: "Que" ao fim de uma pergunta tem acento. Ficadica.)** – Sirius se levantou, colérico – Então foi por isso que você os entregou para Voldemort, não foi? POR QUE O TIAGO TE DEU UM FORA E SE CASOU COM UMA P*** **(Alex: "PUTA"! FALA COM TODAS AS LETRAS, CENSURA HIPÓCRITA DO CARALHO ESMERDEADO E GOZADO!)** – morde os lábios e acha melhor acrescentar – , com todo o respeito à falecida, MULHER GOSTOSA? **(Alex: Pois é, Siri, bicha ciumenta é uó. Estou falando com conhecimento de causa…) (Alex 2: "VE-NE-NOOO-SA, ÊÊÊÊÊÊ, ERVA VENENOSA" #Rita Lee feelings)(Alex 3: Aposto que a falecida Lily adorou o elogio ;) o James que deve estar se revirando de ódio na tumba…)**

Pettigrew fez cara de choro e desmunhecou de vez. **(Alex dorme, mas é acordado por um elefante rosa que acaba de entrar por sua janela.)**

– Quer saber? FOI ISSO SIM! Ele era meu sonho de consumo! Só que aí, ele se descobriu homem **(Alex: James e Peter tiveram um caso? JAMES E PETER TIVERAM UM CASO? #explode numa nuvem de purpurina, por nojo e revolta. Mas volta apenas para continuar: Com as duas baitolas que sobravam dos Marotos, DOIS CACHORRÕES, o veado escolhe o RATO? PUTAMAUGOSTODOCARALHO! VAI LAMBER BUCETA, JAMES! (Espera, foi o que ele foi fazer mesmo…))**e começou a namorar aquela enferrujada da Lílian **(Alex: Só porque o cabelo dela era ruivo? #volta a afiar o kit O Albergue e instala ratoeiras por todo o set, por via das dúvidas)**... E vocês dois... Vocês nunca me deram bola... **(Alex: Claro, né, colega! O James precisava de outro óculos, mas os dois bofes tinham a visão perfeita!) (Alex 2: "Now don't come back! ****I always gave you so much more than you deseeeerve! Now don't come back! Cause no-one makes a fool of me, you've got a nerve to walk away, mark the words I'm gonna say, mister you just made a big mistaaaaake!" #queerasfolkfeelings)**

Ouve-se "uuuuuuufaaaaa" da platéia. **(Alex: "UFA!" DIGO EU!)**

– POR QUE VOCÊS JÁ SE GOSTAVAM E ME EXCLUÍAM DE TUDO! De todas as surubas que participavam! **(Alex: Até aí, também me excluíam, e não entreguei nenhum amigo meu para nenhuma Bicha das Trevas… #lixa as unhas.)**

– SURUBAS? – Sirius levanta indignado – Isto era um segredo** (Alex: VÍRGULA! EU JÁ ESTAVA MARAVILHADO COM A GRAMÁTICA DESSA FIC, MAS PELO VISTO TODO AUTOR TRASH NÃO APRENDEU A USAR VOCATIVO DA PORRA DA ESCOLA! PROVÀVELMENTE SÓ FICAVAM NO TROCA-TROCA OU NO COLA-VELCRO NO BANHEIRO, TODOS ELES!) (Alex 2: AH-LO-KAH! ISSO MESMO, COLEGA, SE JOGA! É PARA SAIR DO ARMÁRIO MESMO!)** seu rato miserável! – grita raivosamente partindo para cima dele **(Alex: Só se for para bater… ENCHER DE PORRADA, eu quero dizer. Especifiquem, autoras, porque vocês SABEM que existe uma linha tênue entre amor e ódio.)**. Pedro se encolhe **(Alex: Você é um homem ou um rato, sua bicha escrota? #Pergunta retórica)** – Ninguém deveria saber que em Hogwarts existe sexo **(Alex: Os fãs estão CANSADOS de saber, especiálmente os autores trash, então relaxa e goza que a vida é cor-de-rosa, Siri.)**, muito menos surubas com alunos de todas as casas **(Alex: Isso inclui Draquitcha e Réuritcha? *.* #vira purpurina)**! J.K. faz questão de não mostrar isso para que as criancinhas que lêem o livro não fiquem traumatizadas **(Alex: São ADOLESCENTES, porra, você quer que sejam castos e puritanos? Para começar, troca-troca começa a partir dos onze, e num ambiente de colégio interno, posso imaginar os gemidos que vinham do dormitório masculina toda santa noite. #O Ateneu feelings E porque é que criancinhas ficariam traumatizadas com a ordem natural das coisas? JURO, eu acho que nasci sabendo o que era sexo… Minha avó não me convenceu com a história dos repolhos u.u)**! – os seguranças seguram Sirius e fazem com que ele sente no divã novamente **(Alex: ("… em cima do vibrador do Remmy.")**.

– Fo**-se **(Alex: FO-DA-SE, PORRA!) **a J.K.! **(Alex: Está faltando um "Foi" aqui na frente. Só para constar.) **Ela quem colocou o empecilho ruivo no meu caminho **(Alex: Está insatisfeita, querida? Vai lá na BR que o Vanessão te cobra VINTCH REAIS o ketch.) **– lágrimas enchem os olhinhos de Rabicho e Hagrid lhe estende um lencinho de, aproximadamente, meio metro – Eu nunca superei, sabe? – funga melodramaticamente. **(Alex: Chora mesmo, baitola! Você deveria ser pendurado pelo rabo da Torre de Astronomia!)**

Um elfo procura loucamente por uma boa expressão dentro da sua caixinha de placas** (Alex agarra a caixinha de placas, sai correndo e enfia no rabo.)**. Levanta "Vaias" e a platéia obedece. Ele olha desesperadamente ao redor e começa a se bater. – Elfo mau, elfo mau. **(Alex: O elfo era da Família Pettigrew? Faz isso não, colega! A Bicha Rabicha merece!)**

_Novamente, nos bastidores:_ **(Alex: Poupem-me, autoras-POs, POUPEM-ME! #se abana com um leque imitando o arco-íris)**

Leka tromba com Lucy e as duas caem no chão **(Alex: Cola-velcro entres as POs agora?)**. Ajeitam os cabelos, o super walk-talkie **(Alex: Que LOOOUSHO, elas ainda NÃO PRECISAM de um walkie-talkie, comum né?)** que se prende em suas cabeças. **(Alex: "Super walkie-talkies" (o que quer que seja isso) PRESOS NA CABEÇA? Cadê o Neo para me abanar?)**

– O que raios Pedro Pettigrew faz aqui? – Lucy pergunta exasperada. **(Alex: Não sei, mas não estará mais em meio segundo, olha só! #atira machadinha)**

– Não sei, não sei! – Leka revira todas as folhas da sua prancheta – Temos que descobrir quem foi o infeliz que o rato conseguiu subornar **(Alex: É só procurar pelo Mickey Mouse ou o Jerry. Devem estar mordiscando um pedaço de queijo em algum lugar…)**! – concluiu largando as folhas no chão.

Lucy olha para a tv **(Alex: "TV" é abreviatura. ENTÃO, ESCREVE EM LETRA MAIÚSCULA. Ou use a forma abrasileirada: "tevê." #espanca as autoras com uma Gramática.)** que passava o programa com uma cara monótona.

– Mas alguém precisa tirar **(Alex: "TIRA A CA-MI-SAH! TI-TI-TIRA A CA-MI-SAH! #funks idosos) **aquele elfo louco do palco antes... – aponta a tela e mira Leka – Cara ou coroa? – tira uma moedinha do bolso.** (Alex: Olha como elas adoram o trabalho delas… ENTÃO POR QUE É QUE ESCREVERAM A FIC EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR, CÁSPITE? E eu já FIZ o trabalho de vocês, já que o elfo em questão está empalhado em cima da minha cama!)**

– Cara **(Alex: "… de pau.")**!

Lucy joga a moedinha e dá **(Alex: "… o cu para o elfo rebelde.") **coroa. Ela dá **(Alex: DE NOVO? ASSIM QUE SE FAZ, MONA, IN-SAH-CI-Á-VEEL!) **um salto de alegria e sai em busca dos seguranças, enquanto Leka se arrasta para o palco.

_De volta ao palco..._ **(Alex está atacando todo o seu estoque de rum.)**

– Um copinho de água com açúcar para o nosso não convidado Pedro Pettigrew, por favor **(Alex: Ele é NÃO-CONVIDADO e ainda tem regalias? Perdeu o respeito comigo, Rubinho!)** – pede Hagrid delicadamente para depois voltar a arranjar suas fichas **(Alex: Eu já disse onde enfiá-las, colega, não se faça de desentendido!)** – Muitíssimo bem** (Alex adota a vírgula rejeitada e volta a espancar as autoras com uma gramática.)** queridos! Revelações bombásticas **(Alex: Quem peidou? #fail)** foram ditas aqui por um tão indesejável convidado **(Alex: Mas ele não era NÃO-CONVIDADO? Decida-se, colega!)**... Me diga então Remo... **(Alex: 1. No começo de frase tem ênclise, porra! 2. "Remo" é a PORRA de um vocativo, que PORRA NENHUMA de autor trash sabe usar! Em pensar que eu estava quase elogiando a gramática da fic…)** Você está tão quietinho ai, **(Alex: Aqui cabia melhor um ponto-e-vírgula.)** está lembrando das orgias que você e Sirius participavam** (Alex: Acho que sim: a calça dele está MOH-LHA-DJEEE-NHA.)**? – uma risada escapa e o baterista acompanha com aquele sonsinho que indica que aquilo foi uma boa tirada **(Alex: Alguém ache sentido nessa frase **_**nonsense**_**, pelo amor de Merlin! O baterista acompanha com o quê? Ele está fazendo chifrinho atrás do Hagrid? E por quê ele é sonso? UFF, não me estressem, autoras, porque uma bicha estressada é um PERIGÓOON.)**. A platéia permanece estática, afinal, o elfo está sendo arrastado para fora pela Leka.** (Alex: Ou seja, eles REÀLMENTE estão com a Maldição Imperius, porque não têm vontade própria.)**

– Olha, havia orgias sim! **(Alex: Então o banheiro dos monitores era um chalezinho? #interna EU SAH-BI-AH!)**– confessou pausadamente enquanto Sirius se indignava – Mas não eram do tipo de orgia gay que alguns estão pensando** (Alex: Era cola-velcro, tipo "Sacanagem ou Putaria".)**. Eram homens e mulheres que participavam da festa. **(Alex: Aaaah, então vocês eram o único casal homo do bate-cabelo? Me engana que eu gosto!) (Alex 2: Ah é, tinha o James e o Peter… #vomita de novo com a imagem mental.)**

– Mas vocês dois participavam _juntos_ **(Alex: "CLAAARO, BOFE, SENÃO EU LEVAVA MORDIDA DE NOITE!")**? – Hagrid olhou para os dois com uma carinha comprometedora **(Alex vai atacar um pacote de batatas Smile.) **para depois mirar a câmera arqueando as sobrancelhas de modo que, supostamente, subjugava sexy** (Alex: Só se for para a Madame Maxime.)**. Um super close – Pois bem **(Alex: VÍRGULA! #espanca nòvamente as autoras com uma gramática)** queridos telespectadores, eis a questão que ainda perdura: Remo e Sirius realmente são um casal slash **(Alex: Eles acabaram de admitir, e você AINDA TEM DÚVIDA, querido? A sua juba é radioativa como a da Hermione, para impedir as sinapses?) **ou podem ser encarados como meramente mais um grande surto psicológico de leitores esquizofrênicos **(Alex: 1. "Esquizofrênico" é grave o suficiente para ser a nível psiquiátrico, e não só psicológico. 2. REDUNDÂNCIA É .BR!)** que inventam casais sem nexo algum **(Alex: Tia Jô nunca falou nada, mas tenho CER-TEH-ZAH que Sirius/Remus é canon.)**? Vamos para um breve intervalo e voltamos logo mais...

_A câmera se afasta e vai ampliando a sua visão:_

_Hagrid._

_Hagrid e Pedro chorando._

_Hagrid, Pedro chorando, Remo e Sirius discutindo._ **(Alex: DR no meio de um programa de auditório é UÓ, colega.)**

_Hagrid, Pedro chorando, Remo e Sirius discutindo, uma platéia estática e Leka tentando empurrar o elfo para fora do cenário._**(Alex acende um cigarro e espera pelos reclames do plin-plin.)**

– Lucy! – Leka sai correndo de encontro com a garota – Descobriu quem foi segurança idiota? **(Alex: "EU! O CHAPOLIM COLORADO!" — Q?) (Alex: Para começar, aquele que estava acompanhando Jack Kennedy naquele fatídico dia… Querem mais quem, já que ESTÁ FALTANDO UM ARTIGO DEFINIDO PARA ESPECIFICAR QUAL SEGURANÇA IDIOTA?)**

– Sim! Era um comensal! – respondeu sombria – Mas ele já foi preso e enviado a Azkaban **(Alex: Mas ele não foi pego em flagrante… #fail.)**– preencheu sorridente.

– Vamos deixar Pedro continuar no programa. O chefão **(Alex: Pois é, chama o Don Corleone para pôr ordem no recinto JÁ!) **disse que, desde que ele entrou, o programa tem a maior audiência** (Alex: Desde QUANDO e comparado com o QUÊ? Este é o programa-piloto, porra! Diga que "a audiência aumentou desde que ele entrou", então.) **!

– Ótimo! – exclamou Lucy – Vamos então passar as diretrizes para os nossos belíssimos **(Alex: LINDOS, UHUUUL, ESTOU ATÉ SUANDO AQUI —NOT)**? – perguntou mordendo os lábios.

– Pois vamos logo! – exclama Leka seguindo para o palco.

As duas entram no palco. Hagrid está retocando a maquiagem **(Alex: "Mais glitter, colega!") (Alex 2: E não tem NINGUÉM para tirar os besouros da barba do coitado? Madame Maxime faz falta, viu?)** e Rabicho continua a se lamentar. **(Alex: Então corte os pulsos ouvindo My Chemical Romance! Wormtail emo é UÓ MASTER PLUS ADVANCED.)**

– Você está um tigrão **(Alex: VÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRGULA #espanca as autoras de novo com a Gramática do Jânio Quadros# QUANTAS—VEZES—EU—VOU—TER—QUE—DIZER—QUE—ANTES—E—DEPOIS—DE—VOCATIVO—TEM—VÍRGULA—CARALHO—CARALHO—CARALHO—!) (Alex 2: "Quer dançar, quer dançar, o Tigrão vai te ensinar!" #vira purpurina com a imagem de Rubinho dançando Bonde do Tigrão.) **Hagridinho **(Alex: Eu já disse que é RU-BEE-NHO!) **! – Leka tenta alcançar os cabelos de Hagrid, mas é impossível.** (Alex oferece uma escada montável e pernas-de-pau.) (Alex: Ainda bem, né, mona? Não queira perder a sua mão nesse universo alternativo radioativo…)** Ele sorri e cumprimenta as duas que passam.

– Neste último bloco vocês devem fazer as suas considerações finais e dar telefone para contato, e-mail, website, datas de shows, aparições e todo o resto **(Alex: VÍRGULA, PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)** okay? – perguntou Lucy enquanto Remo e Sirius tinham a maquiagem retocada por milhares de elfas maluquinhas **(Alex acende um cigarro de manjericão e joga lustra-móveis no daiquiri.)** – Nada de demorar muito depois que Hagrid dizer que o programa acabou okay? **(Alex: Pois é, acabou o programa, se manda com palmadinha na bunda! Assim que a Rede LOBO funciona!)**

– Certo, certo – Sirius deu uma espiadinha no crachá – srta Holmes!** (Alex: Pega na minha e balança!)**

– Isso vale para vocês três! Se você causar qualquer distúrbio excessivo **(Alex: Vírgula)** Pedro, nós matamos você **(Alex: E pode contar comigo também, colega! Vou atochar um espeto no cu da Bicha Rabicha e fritá-la na fogueira de um acampamento, contando reminiscências sexuais numa noite escura!)**! – ameaçou Leka apontando o dedo indicador na cara dele. **(Alex: Se foi NA cara, é porque você ENFIOU o dedo, né, colega?)**

– _Atenção_ – uma voz grossa soou por todo o cenário** (Alex: UIIIII, adoro uma voz grossa sussurrando no meu ouvido! Só me diz que é o James ou o Oliver Phelps!) ** – _No ar em cinco segundos_ **(Alex: Contagem regressiva para peido é UÓ.) **– Lucy e **(Alex: "Me…")**Leka saíram correndo para trás das câmeras **(Alex: São ativonas, então?)** –_quatro_ – todos se sentam com uma postura correta e miram a câmera de número 4 **(Alex cheira Pó de Floo.)** – _três, dois, um_ – Hagrid faz uma cara sexy **(Alex: Tão sexy quanto a Lula Gigante.)** – _no ar!_

– Estamos de **(Alex: "… quatro")**volta para que possamos concluir nossa brilhante e surpreendente discussão de hoje. O shipper **(Alex: Tem que ser necessàriamente casais? Oo) (Alex: Como é que levaram um navio para um estúdio de TV? #FAIL) **que convidamos para nosso primeiro programa foi Remo Lupin e Sirius Black **(Alex: O Casal 20!)**. No decorrer do nosso primeiro bloco vocês contaram com revelações bombásticas **(Alex: Essa fic tem referência DEMAIS a peidos.) **e, **(Alex chuta a vírgula para antes do "e" com suas botas de cano largo.) **agora, cada um dos nossos convidados e não-convidado **(Alex: Pois é, Bicha Rabicha é penetra.)** irá colocar o seu ponto de vista **(Alex: Pelo amor de Merlin, não! Já basta o tanto de fics trash que tem com pontos-de-vista! Mas pelo menos ela não escreveu POV, tenho que reconhecer…)** – Hagrid se voltou para Sirius – Sirius Black, você assume ter tido relações homossexuais com Remo Lupin? **(Alex: "Eu virei gay! Me assumi!" #Wilson, vai! feelings)**

– Eu diria que não foram relações de pura homossexualidade **(Alex: Ah, tá, Cláudia, senta lá. E meu nome é Chapeuzinho Vermelho.) (#Neuma surge e atocha uma raquete de tênis em Alex# Eu JÁ DISSE para você não me FALAR em Chapeuzinho Vermelho! #interna)** – respondeu sem perder sua pose – Simplesmente participamos de alguns encontros coletivos **(Alex: Ai, bicha hipócrita, fala logo que foi numa suruba de uma vez! E na Casa de Swing!) **durante os anos de Hogwarts **(Alex: "e muitos anos depois também. Ele não dorme no meu quarto até hoje à toa, sabe?" E ainda é numa cama king-size para caber o cachorrão e o lobisgay!)**– concluiu.

– E você, Remo? Confirma o que Black disse?** (Alex: "Em gênero, número e grau, colega! A gente usou o nosso primeiro consolo juntos!")**

– Concordo com exatamente todas as palavrinhas que meu querido **(Alex: UI!) **amigo Almofadinhas disse.

– Eu digo que eles estão mentindo **(Alex: E quem é que perguntou, bicha invejosa?) **! – exclamou Pedro antes mesmo que Hagrid lhe perguntar.

– Terminamos aqui nosso primeiro programa – anunciou Hagrid **(Alex: Isso mesmo, Rubinho, corta a bicha má, estraçalha, esquarteja, faz em pedaços, dá para o Jason, o Freddie e o Leatherface darem um trato e depois dá para Padfoot comer! #é amarrado numa camisa-de-força rosa com glitter)!**, cortando a fala compulsiva de Pedro – Tirem suas próprias conclusões **(Alex: Nada do que eu já não sabia, benhê!)** e liguem **(Alex: Sabia que "ligar" em Espanhol é gíria para pentada? *.*) **para o telefone que aparece bem abaixo da telinha de vocês dando opiniões, críticas e novas idéias! – as vozes de Pedro, Lupin e Sirius (que agora discutiam) começavam a se sobrepor a do **(Alex: "… pinto…") **gigante –Obrigado **(Alex: Voltaqui, barra de espaço, eu tenho muito amor para dar!)** pela atenção **(Alex: O prazer é todo seu. #vai vomitar) **e até a próxima **(Alex: !) **pessoal! – gritou.

A câmera foi se distanciando novamente. O elfo – de alguma maneira inexplicável – passou **(Alex: "… puluando alegre, feliz e saltitante numa nuvem de glitter") **fugindo de um segurança **(Alex: Evitando ser enrabado, colega? Deixa o negão 4 por 4 te dar uma pentada federal!)** enquanto levava uma plaquinha **(Alex arranca a plaquinha e enfia goela abaixo do elfo.)**, fazendo com que toda a platéia acordasse e aplaudisse o final do programa **(Alex: O ponto final deu alô e disse que está com saudade, queridas!)**

**E nos bastidores...**

**Leka Moreira e Lucy Holmes sentaram-se **(Alex: "… no colo de Hagrid se preparando para mais uma noite de amor.") **em um enorme sofá.**

– **Acabou! Finalmente! (Alex: Nem me fale, bee!) – anunciou Leka – Achei que eu fosse pirar!** (Alex: Eu só não achei isso porque já sou pirado da batatinha, mas olha…)

– **Pense que foi só o primeiro **(Alex: Ò dia, ò Deus, ò azar!)** – falou Lucy em um tom entre pesar e animação.**

**E NÃO PERCAM NO PRÓXIMO PROGRAMA! Severo Snape e todas as suas taras! (sem spoilers de HBP!) **(Alex: Quero ver o Morcegón saindo do armário e rodando a Bahiana! Será que sai Snarry?) (#Neuma enfia a cabeça para dentro do quarto, sùbitamente interessada.)

**Alex teve um colapso nervoso de tal sorte que foi encontrado debaixo da ponte do Trianon marcando ponto, e jurava que seu nome era Sebastian Chupatudo. Está internado no St. Mungus por tempo indeterminado.**


End file.
